Planos
by YammyK
Summary: Agora, ele tinha algum motivo para sobreviver. JeanxSasha


OiOi, gente! Então, eu ando meio obcecada com esse casal e simplesmente precisava escrever isso. Fim. Talvez esteja meio OOC, mas qualquer coisa vocês podem me falar, ok? :3

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Era noite e ele sentia um vazio no estômago. Sabia que não deveria ter oferecido o almoço a alguém que jamais recusaria, mas esse era o menor de seus problemas.

Não conseguia dormir. Seus pensamentos eram conturbados. Seus pensamentos agora eram planos. Ao seu redor, roncos.

A tropa tinha se instalado numa cabana durante o dia e à noite, alternavam turnos de guarda lá fora. Do lado de dentro, dois cômodos: um servindo como quarto e outro como cozinha. Duas camas improvisadas no chão estavam arrumadas. Uma delas pertencia a Connie, que estava no lado de fora. A outra era de Sasha.

E de repente, outro plano, que parecia a base de todos os outros. Levantou-se silenciosamente, observando tudo para ver se não acordava ninguém. Mikasa, Eren e Armin, grudados como sempre. A jovem de cabelos curtos deixara uma mão perto da do "irmão", como se dissesse que estava tudo bem se ele quisesse segurar. Ele, por sua vez, dormia com uma expressão séria, como se estivesse traçando rotas e bolando planos para acabar com todos os titãs. Armin dormia com o pescoço meio torto, encostando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. Rivaille dormia ao lado de Hanji, e Jean apostava consigo mesmo quando eles finalmente ficariam juntos.

Então, Sasha. Na cozinha, comendo todos os pães que haviam trazido na mala. Não conseguia ver seu rosto donde estava e a leve brisa que vinha da janela balançava suavemente seus cabelos, que por algum milagre do destino, estavam soltos.

Ele tinha planos soltos, mas nada planejado. Montou algumas centenas de ideias e situações em poucos segundos, mas se esqueceu de todas quando ouviu sua voz.

"Vai ficar aí por quanto tempo?" perguntou, sem nem se virar. Não fazia mais tanto esforço para esconder seu sotaque.

Ele não respondeu, então o silêncio foi preenchido pelo som que saía da boca da garota ao mastigar um pãozinho.

"Você come como um gigante. Aonde vai isso tudo?" perguntou sem pensar e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. O som parou e o pão caiu no chão. Sasha se virou e seus olhos refletiram a luz da lua, fazendo-a parecer até mesmo angelical.

"UM GIGANTE? O QUÊ? EU COMO TIPO UM GIGANTE? VOCÊ SABE QUE ISSO NÃO É NENHUM ELOGIO, CERTO? GIGANTES SÃO... GIGANTES! ELES COMEM PESSOAS! PESSOAS SÃO GRANDES, NÃO É FÁCIL ENGOLIR PESSOAS! GIGANTES SÃO MEDONHOS, EU SOU MEDONHA?" gritou com certo pânico na voz, berrando menos alto à medida que Jean arregalava os olhos e fazia um sinal entre o dedo e a boca pra pedir silêncio.

Ela ficou em silêncio, retomando o fôlego. Passos apressados foram ouvidos no lado de fora e Connie apareceu na janela, exasperado.

"Sasha, você está bem? Eu ouvi uns gritos e..."

"Estou bem", interrompeu, "o pão caiu".

O mais baixo suspirou, aliviado e sorriu ternamente, passando o olhar de Sasha a Jean. Então, saiu da visão dos dois, provavelmente voltando ao seu posto.

Jean abaixou para pegar o pão que tinha caído no chão e sua mão se encontra com a dela.

"Cê não vai jogar fora, vai? Seria desperdício." Sorriu, levando o resto do alimento até sua boca.

Os olhares se encontraram e ficaram assim por alguns instantes. Ele percebeu as olheiras escuras em seu rosto e ela corou, percebendo a curiosidade do Kirschtein.

"Onde eu morava, todos caçavam. Eu podia escolher a dedo o que comer e meu pai tinha orgulho das minhas habilidades. Nós tivemos uma briga depois dos gigantes derrubarem a muralha e eu vim pra cá." Confessou, com um olhar triste. "Éramos do sul e eu não sei se ele ainda está vivo."

"E você ainda tem medo de titãs" afirmou, mais uma vez sem pensar.

"Um pouco" sorriu. "Eles comem bem mais que eu, aliás."

Amaldiçoou a si próprio mais umas duzentas vezes, somando mais que mil desde que resolvera levantar.

"Eu comia ainda mais antigamente. Nos fins de semana, eu tirava uma folga da caça, porque meu pai sempre caprichava no almoço. Eu engordava bastante."

"Não tem como engordar com essa comida que nos dão", brincou Jean, sorrindo gentilmente para ela, que não retribuiu.

"Mas sinto saudades daqueles tempos" fungou, tentando fazer uma lágrima voltar ao olho. "E não consigo mais dormir. Antes eu caçava, agora sou caçada, como toda a humanidade"

Ele fitou o chão por alguns instantes e então, levou o dedo ao rosto dela, para enxugar a lágrima, que descia pela bochecha. Depositou um beijo estalado no mesmo lugar e levantou, indo em direção à porta. Parou e prometeu, olhando uma Sasha petrificada, com um sorriso no rosto:

"Se a humanidade vencer eu te levo a um restaurante. Você pode comer o quanto quiser". E saiu, deixando a Braus sentada no chão entre as migalhas.

Quando deitou, fechou os olhos e ficou bolando mais alguns planos desconexos.

Talvez agora ele realmente tenha algum motivo pra lutar. Nem que seja para, no final, engordar um pouco.


End file.
